Adam's Rib
by SelenityK
Summary: Based on Paradise Lost by Milton. How and Why Eve was tricked by the serpent. WIP. Chapter One up. Don't try to convert me, no flames as they will be inconsequential because I'm already going to Hell :) Revised 7-26-04. Please review. Thank you!


Author: SelenityK  
  
Title: In the Garden   
  
Rating: R-for some sexual situations and to be on the safe side  
  
Summary: Based off _Paradise Lost_ by John Milton. My version of how Eve was tricked by Lucifer. I am taking a henotheistic view for this story, which I shall further explain at the end of the story. I do know the story in the Bible, but I wanted to show Eve's reasonings behind eating the fruit.  
  
Disclaimer: I sure as hell DO NOT own the Bible, but I own a copy of the Bible, and of _Paradise Lost_. I don't own _Paradise Lost_ either. It belongs John Milton and the general public.  
  
Eve could hear the chirruping of the small birds that resided in the cherry groves. Their cheerful songs filled her soul with anticipation. Mid-spring had arrived, one of Eve's favourite seasons because it heralded the blossoming of the earth into various shades of green and the birth of young animals. How Eve was heartened to see a mother animal care for its young! Eve knew that someday she would like to have children of her own, but the Creator had not granted Eve her wish. To have children would make this Paradise that the first two humans were placed in like Heaven. Eve also enjoyed spring because she and Adam were able to spend more time in the open air than in their cave by the river ------. Eve was human, after all and staying in the same abode with a person all winter would breed a feeling that would be near contempt.   
  
Eve's thoughts returned to the bush that she was pruning. One of the reasons why the Creator had placed the humans in the Garden was to have them care for it. In return, Adam and Eve were given the Paradise to live in and everlasting life. The couple was also supposed to populate the Garden with children. The woman clipped the bushes with the Divine Shears, removing last year's growth from the bushes. The clippings fell softly to the ground and Eve glanced at the sun, the universal time keeper; it was now midday. Eve's stomach agreed. Placing the shears on the ground, Eve ran to her husband Adam, working further downwind.  
  
Eve could see her companion working busily. Adam was a head taller than herself, and a shade darker, also. His black hair encircled his head in a mass of curls, a style that the Greeks in later centuries would adopt. Adam was strong and lightly muscled. He was the first, and perfect man. Eve hugged him when she came up to him. "My dear husband, " said she, "We have tended to the garden since early morning. Shall we not take a light repast and return to our work later? After all, the Creator has given us all of eternity, ". Eve stared pleadingly into Adam's dark eyes. Adam had a strong work ethic, he liked to complete a task before he rested or began another task. Not that Eve worked less, but she sometimes imagined that Adam would continually work if not for _her_ presence.  
  
Adam hesitated a moment. "You are correct, beautiful Eve. We shall take a break from gardening. Have you got a meal prepared?"  
  
"No, but we can pick the fruit together." Eve said. Adam took Eve's hand and they walked to a nearby grove which contained bananas. They next gathered turnips, carrots and beets, which grew near their home by the river------. The human pair decided to take their lunch near Great Rock, the name given to their cave. Adam and Eve had chosen Great Rock because the mouth of the cave offered refuge from the spring heat. Eve spread the fruit and vegetables on the ground. (It must be remembered, dear Reader, that Eden was a clean and pure paradise. Five second rules do not apply to a place such as Eden). After Adam had finished his meal, he stood up, ready to continue his work, but Eve pulled him back.  
  
"Surely you can't mean to work right now, it is abominably hot outside! Even the Creator rested on the Seventh Day."   
  
"Then what do you suggest we should do?" Adam asked.  
  
"I have a few ideas," Eve slowly answered.  
  
And that is all that needs to be said on _that_ particular subject!  
  
In the heat of the moment, the thought of pruning bushes had escaped Adam's mind. The sun had gone down, and Adam and Eve did not like to work at night, though the moon sometimes provided ample light for the humans to see what they were doing. Eve heard a loud rumble, which could only be Adam's stomach. She glanced at Adam, although it was night, she could see the sheepish expression on his face.  
  
"It takes a lot of energy, you know." Adam said. Eve laughed. "I'll go find some food."  
  
"Are you sure you will be safe, darling?" Adam asked. He was always concerned for Eve's safety, and his own. The angel Raphael had given Adam some disturbing information, but Adam did not want to give Eve any cause for worry. This was their paradise; they were meant to be safe and enjoy Eden to the fullest.  
  
"I will be perfectly safe," Eve responded. "I shall not go too far." Eve embraced her husband and set off in search of food.  
  
Eve had forgotten to ask Adam what he wanted to sup on. Eve herself wanted some different food than the everyday food of which she and Adam partook. Perhaps she would travel further then usual to find some new foods. As Eve's search for food continued, she began to enter a new territory which she had never seen until the present moment. The surrounding valley, hills and trees seemed of an ethereral, otherworldly quality and emitted a soft, misty glow, like moonlight. The place she discovered seemed almost like a secret garden. Two trees in the middle of the garden especially caught Eve's curious eyes. The tree leaves were made of gold and the fruit were like those of the garden of the Hesperides. The trunks of the trees were marked with strange symbols that Eve was not able to understand. In English, the left tree read _Whoever eats of me shall gain knowledge_. The tree nearest Eve read _Whoever eats of_ _me shall not die_. Eve looked at the fruit in wonder; she had never seen anything like the pure beauty of the fruit hanging upon the tree. The apparent heaviness of the fruit caused the tree branches to hang lower than normal tree branches. Entranced,, Eve's hand reached out to the fruit and....  
  
"HALT, Lady Eve, for you do not know what you are doing". A clear, waterery voice commanded. The voice materialized and a Being appeared before Eve, adjusted his size, and was a little taller than Adam. Eve stepped back in fear and worrry. Had she done something wrong? Was this one of the beings of which Adam had spoken. Overcome by the spirit's presence, Eve knelt and bowed before the spirit creature.  
  
"Lady Eve," The being spoke. He was fair and his features contained all the looks of goodness and beauty, almost like Adam. His green eyes sparkled beautifully, but coldy, at Eve. "I am called Sariel. You, Mother of Humanity, are in the true Heart of Eden, the place most sacred to the Creator. You may partake of any fruit here, as in the rest of Eden, but of the trees in the center of the Heart, you must not eat, for terrible consequences, which I dare not name for your sake, will occur the day that you touch the fruit."  
  
Eve, curious and afraid, barely nodded her acknowledgement of the spirit's orders. Eve was struck by the sudden appearance of Sariel; she knew not how to react. Clutchting her basket made of woven grasses, Eve picked the fruit from the very edges of the sacred grove. She dared not go near the center of the secret garden that night. She quickly returned to her husband, slightly trembling and still in awe of Sariel's presence.   
  
"I was beginning to search for you," Adam said in a worried voice. "What happened, love?"  
  
"I wanted to get you some delicious fruit." Eve quickly responded. She wondered if she should tell her husband of the Secret Garden, but soon decided against it. Perhaps she could return there one time and explore the place on her own..  
  
Their supper finished, the pair talked for some time and were soon under Morpheus' spell.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Please review? Pretty please. With sprinkles, sugar, chocolate, strawberries and cherries on top. :) :) :) :) :)  
  
Help me come up with a better title for this and thou shalt receive a No-Prize.  
  
Why the references to Morpheus and The Hesperides? Because we don't know if there's one god, many gods, or no gods, I'm taking on a slightly henotheistic world view for this story. That means that the Creator in this story is in charge of the Earth. The gods of the other pantheons are his underlings. For those who may not know, henotheism is the belief in all gods, but exclusive worship of one God. The ancient Israelites are an example of a henotheistic people. 


End file.
